The Tragedy of the Garcia Family
by Pretenders
Summary: Enter the crumbling, dramatic lives of the Garcia Family. Consisting of a legendary family tree spanning more than 500 sims, the Garcia Family must start at the bottom in order to become world renowned. Based off Generations and Pets EPs. True stories of troubled sims.
1. Appaloosa Plains

_**Thank-you for noticing this story.  
**_

_**The story of my 515 sims laced with bitter tragedy. All events are true and edited into story form for all to read.**_

* * *

**The Tragedy of the Garcia Family**

In the early years of Appaloosa Plains, a young couple found themselves settling in as parents for the first time. The wife, Samantha, stereotypically beautiful, a natural cook, and a family-oriented mother welcomed two new born babies into her life. Along side her was her brave, athletic husband, Jason, who did all he could to find himself a supporting job for his children.

He found a job as a Coach for Appaloosa's only school. In the waking years of their new born children, Rae and Alan, only a life stage a part, they resided in a small home that fit perfectly with their budget. Their rent, less than two hundred, allowed for the Garcia family to spoil their children, home, and romantic life with treasures.

The beginning to everything is always ideal. Alan grew into a young boy who resembled his father's athleticism and bravery. Rae bloomed into an elegant toddler who nibbled less on her blocks and spent more time figuring out how to solve the puzzles. Her mother remained unemployed for their childhood years, choosing a career in the military when young Alan became a teenager.

Alan's raging hormones set foot to the narrow road of the legacy, turmoil, and tragedy of the Garcia family name. Discovering new emotions, interests, skills, and a flirtatious trait, he explored all of high school's dirty secrets.

Rae found her nose stuck in her studies, her mind focused on being successful, and her heart dancing in ballet. Her pubescent imagination took a turn for reality far too soon. She didn't play tag, swing in swings, or goof off in tree houses like the other children. Instead, she indulged in writing.

Jason worked his way to level five by the time Alan reached his high school years. He earned more money than when he started and with even more extra finances, the expansion of their small home began. Their cramped, one-story, three bedroom home, furnished with a small kitchen and living room, transformed into a spacious one-story home. A larger kitchen and living room, larger bedrooms, and an additional bathroom privately for Jason and Samantha made the home much more fitting for their growing family.

Alan enjoyed his room's makeover and the addition of a full bed. His first lover, a blonde whose name never stayed for more than a night's rest in his memory, touched his lips, body, and world. Alan, a slim, light brown haired, biker fashioned teen discovered puppy love with the perfect blonde princess.

Rae spent more time than ever on her computer producing stories at an alarming rate. Her birthday neared, only two days away, and since her brother's birthday followed just a day short, Jason and Samantha planned to have one birthday party for both children. They invited all their neighborhood friends to celebrate.

Appaloosa Plain's farm land still remained and not many sims resided in the quaint town. The birthday party was small, but filled with large presents for Rae and Alan. It was here that the book worm, Rae, met her first and only lover: Ethan Parrott.

The rebellious boy with a rotten attitude was introduced by his parents to the Garcia family. This moment would also be important for Alan, as well, but for now, he wouldn't realize just how important for this is only the beginning to a long line of tragedy. Alan is only nearing the glass he will shatter with tears and heart ache by befriending the Parrott family.

* * *

**_Progress into Family Line: Jason, Samantha, Rae, and Alan._**

**_Have a wonderful day!_**


	2. Terrible Choices

**Alan's world is turned upside down, and Rae makes a horrible decision.**

* * *

**Terrible Choices**

Alan faced a terrible problem following the events of his birthday party. His blonde princess, now his sudden fiancé, announced her pregnancy to Alan at the Dog Day Plaza. He expressed fake happiness and invited her to dinner to celebrate the early welcoming of a new addition to the Garcia Family.

But deep inside, Alan panicked. His mother, who emphasized education, a life long career, and a stable start into adulthood would not be happy upon hearing the shocking news. His father would definitely be disappointed. Then there was his fiancé who he now needed to remember her name.

He couldn't recall how or why or where he purposed to Benni Hennessey. With a start into his new life stage, the raging hormones that once pounced at her blonde locks and fit body had now settled. His mind began to mature and he was more interested in finding a career and improving his skills. Alan did not want a family. Not now.

Rae stared at her reflection in the redecorated, blue bathroom. Her once short, light brown hair had grown after the birthday party. She dressed mature: tan business skirt with a tan button-up and tan heels. Her mother marveled at her mature daughter.

But this new life stage came with an alarming consequence despite her maturity. Rae began to lose her focus on her stories and they would be left unfinished for a long time. She also began to go out more around town, although sticking to the library. She would come to find her life long friend during a night of studying.

Outside her bedroom window, she could hear the music from the gym next door blasting pop music at a distracting volume. She was almost half way through with her homework and knew it would be a migraine to continue with the disturbance. Dressing into a quick shirt and loose sweats, she headed down to the gym to turn down the music.

Inside the gym, her classmates danced and laughed. Rae hadn't known about the wild party taking place tonight since she wasn't invited. Cruz Martingale, the sleek, confident teen at Appaloosa High smirked at Rae's appearance from beyond the crowd.

All the school had known Rae to be a shy nerd with no knowledge of being a party animal. Cruz only came across her in the library when her nose was stuck in a book and too busy to notice him. Her arrival was quite the surprise and at the abrupt stop of the blaring music, everyone was shocked to turn their heads and see Rae Garcia next the stereo.

Cruz turned to a silent party, "Everyone calm down!"

"I can't work with this music playing so loudly," Rae muttered, embarrassed at the many stares and silence.

"Chill, babe, you should have just said so, we would have turned it down for you,"

Rae ignored the nickname and made her way out of the gym before the entire school body could laugh at how she was studying because she was the only one not invited to the party.

Cruz reached out for Rae, "Wait! Why don't you stick 'round?"

"I wasn't invited," she had her back turned to the crowd.

"I must have missed you!" Cruz smoothly made his way over to Rae, placing a comforting hand on her shoulders and cheering her up.

"Let the bookworm go back to studying! We want cool people at this party, not nerds!"

Snickers and giggles made Rae lower her head. The rebellious Ethan Parrott laughed the loudest at his own cruel statement. Cruz looked over his shoulder to smile devilishly at his friends, turning back to Rae with a frown,

"Don't listen to them, you can party with us,"

Ethan rolled his eyes, "She won't lay down the books!"

The ridiculing insults that Ethan spat only deepened the insecurity Rae felt. She stood by Cruz with his hand over her shoulder as he persuaded her to stay and experience her first high school party. She knew these parties lasted well after curfew and if caught by the police, she would find herself in series trouble with not only the law, but her loving parents.

She slowly turned to face the crowd, looking up to make eye contact with Ethan. Rae was an ambitious sim who, when put down or encouraged enough, could try her best to prove herself worthy to those who doubted her. With one careful nod, Cruz blasted the music once again and Rae was pulled into a dance by Cruz Martingale.

And Ethan Parrott could only look on in disgust with a drink in his hand and his bottom stuck to the seat of an exercise machine. He hadn't danced all night; he didn't plan to. He'd rather sit and watch the dancing happening. Not many things motivated him to get up and be active in a mingling environment.

Not with all the problems he faced back at home. He found that drinking his problems at these wild parties helped to mend his head aches. He almost reached depression if it weren't for Cruz. Although Cruz was supportive, he wouldn't call him his friend. Cruz could be manipulative and mischievous and Ethan steered clear from that.

He reminded him too much of his own father. Surprisingly enough as his father was hardly at home. Deep down, Ethan felt the guilt from his insults he spat towards Rae. He envied her genius intelligence. She was an honor roll student with a body for dancing.

No girl attracted Ethan the way Rae secretly attracted him. But she was out of his league and deserved a successful, wealthy sim who would provide her with a glorious mansion and spoil her with all she ever wanted. Cruz was rich, smart, and obviously attracted to Rae. Ethan scoffed at the way he placed his hand on her waist without a care for her objection.

He must have been crazy for feeling jealous over the cool Cruz. He had much more to offer than money, but there was no chance Rae would notice it especially after his crude remarks. For now, he drank down his worries and jealousy. Cruz would end up getting what he wanted without trying just like he always had. While he, a troubled teen dealing with his parents divorce, would end up being a homeless adult who no one cared for.

Just as Ethan had enough of the scene in front of him and prepared to leave, sirens echoed their way down the street. All the wild teens shouted in panic, shutting off the music, throwing out the drinks, and ditching the party through the back to save themselves from the law.

Ethan snapped his head to the last he saw of Rae and Cruz: they were gone. He knew how upset his mother would be if he came home in cuffs. However, he needed to make sure the perfect nerd wouldn't be in trouble. His eyes scanned the chaotic party, frantically.

Against the wall of the gym, Cruz pressed up against Rae. She pushed him away with all her might but Cruz only pressed back. Ethan caught the sound of her cries, following the panic to the wall of the gym. He ran over to the pair, yanking Cruz by his leather jacket away from Rae.

"What are you doing? The cops are almost here!" Ethan masked the truth behind his actions.

Cruz chuckled, "Trying to plant a quick one on the only innocent in the school!"

"The ugly nerd?" He wrinkled his face in disgust at Rae who caught his gaze. He smoothed out his twisted look once she tore away.

Rae pushed her way past the boys, escaping like the rest of the other teens.

Cruz cried, "Look! You let her go!"

"Get outta here!" Ethan pushed him away, watching around him to see if he'd catch Rae's safe escape.

But as he turned around to face the direction she fled in, two cops entered just as she reached the doors. A group of teens sobbed as they were punished in hand cuffs while Rae begged for them to give her one chance.

"Hands behind your back—WOW! I can just smell the alcohol just oozin' out of you!"

Ethan narrowed his eyes at the cop beside him, "Yeah, it ain't the first time," looking back to see Rae in handcuffs.


	3. Final Choice

**Rae comes home in hand cuffs, and Alan makes his final choice about becoming a father.**

* * *

**Final Choice**

Jason Garcia relaxed in bed next to his sleeping wife. His body ached from fatigue due to the many hours he busted working out his strength and cardio. He had just finished an eight-hour routine, deciding to clock in to sleep by the time midnight came.

Samantha fell asleep from the chores that came with being a mother. She prepped and cooked dinner, cleaned around the house, and also worked out with Jason for the first four hours. She needed to improve on her athletic skill if she wanted to move up in her career.

Jason turned the TV off, sliding under the covers when cop sirens startled him. Samantha moaned in bed, upset at the rude awakening. She ignored the sirens as they heard them quite often. Jason threw the covers off of him, standing up and walking over to the window.

"It's those darn teenagers,"

Samantha moaned, "Well, we know Rae is sound asleep and not causing trouble,"

"Th—"

A loud knocking finally woke Samantha up completely. Jason calmed his wife down, leaving the room to greet whoever was at their home at such a late time. Upon seeing a sim dressed in uniform as he opened the door, he presumed a teen was taking refuge on his property.

"Is there a problem, officer?"

The officer pushed Rae's crying figure into the light. Jason looked on at his daughter in great shock, hardening his shock as disappointment rushed out in his tone.

The officer removed the hand cuffs, "Is this your daughter?"

"I can't believe you," he whispered harshly to Rae, turning to face the officer, "Yes, this is my daughter,"

"She was caught along with some other rebels at a party taking place in the gym right next door to your home," the officer pressed Rae into Jason's arms, "There was alcoholic beverages present at the party but your daughter proved sober after a few tests,"

"I'm very upset, officer, but I'll handle this from here," Jason nodded in return at the parting officer.

Rae looked on towards the street until she caught sight of the silent cop car. In the back seat was Ethan Parrott who stiffened at her gaze. He tore away and hung his head, and Rae knew she wasn't the only one who would arrive home to upset parents.

She entered the home with Jason behind her. He shut the door, standing in silence as his foot tapped the wooden floor. Samantha came out of their bedroom, her mouth hanging low once she saw her daughter. She looked to Jason who nodded his head once and she wrapped her head around the situation in anger.

"You are grounded, young lady! No going to the library and you will have double chores to keep you out of wild partying,"

Jason added, "To your room," and Rae ran off.

Alan emerged from his room at the sound of his mother's raised voice, "What's going on?"

"Your sister was just brought home by a cop!" Samantha cried.

"What did she do?"

Jason pointed to Alan's room, "It's none of your concern, but what is your concern is that no sim living in this house will be hand cuffed!"

Alan sank back into his room. He avoided his father's anger but knew he'd soon face that same anger. Rae only made a minor offense with the law while he made a permanent choice. Rae would be back to being the hard working sister he knew her to be but he now had a new responsibility with a baby on the way.

He heard his parents retreat to their room with upset sighs. He could hear Rae sobbing in her room from beyond the thin walls, and he forced his eyes to shut before the tears could begin to surface. He was going to be a father—a father who wasn't ready to be that just yet. He needed to find a way out of the stress that weighed down his relief and happiness.

He was raised by two loving parents who stuck beside each other through rough times. They were both young adults when they welcomed him and Rae to the world. His father was a brave man, but Alan could feel his own bravery thinning. He wasn't ready for the challenge that came with being a parent. He couldn't support himself financially and supporting a fiancé and a child was too much.

He needed to spit out Benni's name from his lips and memory. Tomorrow, he would destroy her world by breaking off whatever engagement he proposed to her by forcing her to leave him. There was only one way to do that: betray her by cheating on her.


	4. Beginnings of a Horrible Plan

**At first, the Parrotts don't seem useful.**

* * *

**Beginnings of a Horrible Plan**

Alan patiently waited for his sister to come home. He knew she'd be skipping her after school activities after being grounded. That would mean she'd come home earlier than usual. He needed to ask her some important questions before he continued on with his horrible plans for Benni.

Jason and Samantha had left to work in the morning, leaving Alan by himself. He was pressured to find a job by his parents but hadn't found the time to actually look for one. He began skimming the newspaper that morning but came across no openings that caught his attention.

Rae walked into the home as if gloomy arms wrapped around her. Alan jolted up from the couch, welcoming his sister. He attempted to cook her a fresh meal which sparked a suspicious look on her face. Nonetheless, she accepted and ate away the sadness she felt from skipping the Writing Club.

"You'll be going back in no time," Alan reassured.

Rae took another spoonful of her mac and cheese before breathing out, "I know, I just wish I had just come home that night instead of feeling the need to prove something to that Ethan Parrott,"

Alan sat up straight in his chair at the start of the family's name. He knew the Parrotts had one son and one daughter. He couldn't remember what life stage they were in as he remained mere acquaintances with the family after the birthday party.

"Ethan Parrott—does he happen to have a sister?"

Rae threw her head back, "Yes, she's a child right now, quite the opposite of Ethan and very likable,"

Alan slumped back in his chair. The Parrott's daughter was too young to be a part of his plans. Excusing himself from the table, Alan changed into an attractive everyday outfit and set out in town to search for a suitable target.


	5. Purposeful Encounter

**The Parrotts still don't seem useful, more so after a wanting introduction.**

* * *

**Purposeful Encounter**

Many townsfolk were busy lifting weights at the gym. Passing by the noisy building made Alan wonder if he could come across a potential partner. The building was definitely bustling and it was within walking distance from his home. If he were to find a partner, things could escalate quickly, and Alan could escape his worries.

Entering the gym, he made to fixing himself a drink. There were only males in sight, leaving Alan to take his time to scan the area. A few females were present, but too old for Alan to take an interest. Beside the restrooms stood a slender female. Her curvaceous body, short hair, and green eyes were definitely features that attracted the vain Alan.

She also seemed confident, young, and ambitious. His staring caught her attention. She gave one glance from head to toe at Alan, and her resulting scoff gave him a disappointing outcome. She might have known his intentions, for if any other girl had shared a moment with the handsome Garcia, they would have returned the interest.

But the female decided on another course. This only meant that Alan would need to be patient in the gym or search at another venue. Deciding on the latter, he left the gym to look in the library. Once there, he found it to be quiet and sincere in comfort. Grabbing a book to at least appear indulged in books, he took a seat by the computers.

There was already a sim beside him, reading to himself out loud. The action was distracting and the sim finally left after a few strange minutes. He shrugged off the sim's habit in no time, but found he truly wasn't into reading, going to the library, or into anything revolving stories and words like Rae was.

Any girl who came into the library would surely be looking for a male who genuinely enjoyed books.

"You like a good mystery novel, too?"

And he was right, "I just thought I'd give it a shot,"

She was a great female to look at. Kept hair, great complexion, and dressed nicely, "That's a good mystery to start off with, I'm surprised you chose that one. Not many sims like to start off with a difficult book,"

Her soft giggle caused him a small smile, "Well, it doesn't intimidate me, but I might opt for another book,"

"Try 'Pleasantview Murders', it's just as great,"

He made to reply but was stopped when she dug into her satchel. Taking out a book to push it his way, he gladly took it, "Wow, you must really enjoy reading,"

"No! Actually, I only read because my mother makes me, she says reading is the key to success,"

He looked over the book and after her confession, she suddenly became incredibly attractive.

"I tend to think otherwise but my mother likes to ensure her opinions are heard. I'm more into crime fighting, serving justice, and abiding by the law," She laughed at her manly interests, "so I want to leave home and become an officer,"

Alan, by now, had taken a deep liking to the unnamed female, "I think that's a great choice, I'm impressed,"

"Really? Mother isn't impressed, she thinks that I'll die for sure!"

They both laughed, causing the other to stifle the goofiness that ensued.

"It's brave and I doubt you'll run into much in this town," he breathed out his last chuckle, "It's funny how much that impresses me, I mean, wow,"

She flushed, "Oh, you just feel sorry for me and although I wish it was my mother who praised my goal," her voice became a shy whisper, "I do appreciate that it's you,"

The book now rested on the coffee table as he set out a hand for his newfound friend to take, "I'm Alan,"

"Terra,"

"Beautiful name,"

Such an overused compliment sounded completely new to Terra, "Thank-you, I... I was named after my grandmother, it's a family tradition,"

Noticing her pink face made him scoot a little closer, "Is that the only tradition in your family?"

"Yes...,"

He was now close enough to say one last compliment, "Because I was thinking that natural beauty was the first," before catching her lips in a kiss that was driven by vain, while Terra felt her entire world spinning.

Rae slumped in her computer chair. Not many days felt like this. Today was empty, almost depressing. The guilt of disobeying her parents had taken shelter in her whole being. Evicting it out would take serious apologizing. She just was not ready to ask for forgiveness.

Her laptop sounded. Raising her head to see a message notification sent by the least suspecting sim. She slowly made to open it, wondering why Cruz Martingale would bother to take time out of his day to send her anything. And once she read through the message, she wondered why he even wanted to communicate with her.

He had asked her to favor her wild side for the night by sneaking out of the house to play a sick prank on Ethan. The message was certainly sent to the wrong person and Rae immediately clicked out of the window without sending a response. She returned to practicing her writing only to be interrupted by another pop-up a few minutes later.

Once again, it was signed by Cruz Martingale. It was now obvious that she was indeed the recipient. Her wild side, if there was even one, had been silenced and pushed to a corner for so long, Rae didn't feel the need to sneak out. She politely declined but suddenly realized that a simple rejection wouldn't be the answer Cruz was hoping for.

After much persuasion, Rae hesitatingly began to sneak out of the house into the night one more time. She promised herself she would only be involved in one minor joke and nothing more.

Terra gasped for air once her lips separated from Alan's hypnotizing kiss. He moved to her neck, unwilling to end his caresses. She arched into his chest at the sensation. Her mind raced with the embarrassment of being questionably intimate in a public place.

"Alan!" her breath was sharp and rushed.

His hand gripped at her bottom, humming a reply against her neck.

"I... I can't do this...,"

He slowed to a stop to listen to the more she had to breath out.

"Not here...,"

And he knew that Terra was the answer to all his troubles.


	6. Cruel Prank

**Rae sneaks off to meet Cruz in the woods.**

* * *

**Cruel Prank**

"I knew you had a wild side!"

A posey of red lipstick, blonde and brunette girls reacted with points and giggles at Rae. Upon coming closer to greet the crowd of crazed teens in the woods, Rae couldn't ignore the sense that she had made the wrong decision. Cruz opened his arms wide, inviting Rae in a warm embrace. The closeness of their clothes made Rae stiff and almost forceful in pushing Cruz away.

"Look, she doesn't even want a hug from Cruz!" A shocked blonde voiced, her shock coming off in disgust.

One friend at her side, who wore too much glitter around her eyes, stepped in, "She's just a burden. You should have invited someone else—anyone else!"

"Tanya, Rae is perfect! No one will ever suspect that such a good girl would do—" the way Cruz lifted Rae's gaze up by the chin made her worry about her predicament, "—such a naughty prank."

"What do you mean?"

Cruz ignored the quake in her voice, laughing with the echoes of the girls in the background.

Rae finally pushed out of his arms, "What kind of a prank do you think I'm going to do?"

"Let's not get scared! It's an innocent prank for an innocent girl to pull off!"

"No, Cruz!" Rae snapped her hands out to her sides, objecting to being involved any further, "I came because you promised me the prank was nothing more than a stink bag!"

Cruz calmly reached out to pet her cheek, softly bringing his fingers to a close. The girls silenced their laughter, their gum chewing now the only sound Rae could hear. An immediate reaction to blush at the feel of Cruz's touch heated her face. There was a distinct, inexpressible sparkle to his eyes that made her unable to look away. She only heard of his attractive looks, but this stare he shared with her, seemed almost seductive.

When the girls began snickering, Rae took control of herself to tear away and head home. Only to find that once she turned on her heel, she had come face to face with Ethan Parrott. Some inexplicable tinge of emptiness fell in the bowels of her stomach.

"Is this who you're taking to prom?"

Ethan shared no chuckle with Cruz, "Yes, Rae is my date!"

"And I thought you'd do worse,"

"Hey!" Cruz gave a hard stare, "Rae is a damn steal,"

She couldn't quite make out what was being said between Cruz and Ethan when all she could focus on was the presence in front of her. Not until she felt a sting to her bottom, caused by Cruz's hand flat against it. The contact made her jump, shout, and look back to the one sim who did little to look at her.

"Who told you?"

"Told me what?"

Ethan now became hot, "Don't act stupid with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about,"

"Actually, I don't," Cruz's smirk was purposeful and successful.

"Ever since Diane, you haven't let go of anything that happened between us! You think that she ever mattered to me? What revenge do you need to have on me?"

"Diane was a slut and you couldn't do any better than that!"

"We never did anything! You hate the fact that she left you to try to get with me!"

Cruz now had moved from Rae's side to come into a furious proximity with Ethan, "You wanted her from me in the first place!"

"Your sloppy seconds? I don't need anything that you have, I'm not some trash can that wants your crap!"

Cruz made a fist, "Then I guess you'll never get what you want cause I'll always have it first!"

Rae sprinted towards the boys, hoping that she wasn't too late in regaining her senses, "Please, stop!"

Ethan now snapped to look at her, "You think that's what I want?"

Rae stopped in her run. His hand gestured to her, while Cruz gave her a glance up and down.

"You're out of your fucking mind! This nerd sits and writes stupid stories all day in class, she goes home right after the bell, and she sits alone in a spot that no one cares about! I'd rather want a slut over this nerd!"

Nothing about what was said after was heard by Rae. The moment every word Ethan had said registered through her ears, she had enough of being around a group such as the one she was with. Anything she ever did made people hate her for who she was, and although she had never cared for their opinions, she definitely couldn't ignore one when everyone agreed with it.

She knew the girls were laughing at her as she ran and she knew Cruz was quiet because of the caresses he gave to her. He could have any girl he wanted and he had been romantically involved with her, a nerdy girl who no one cared about. Rae didn't want to ever see Ethan again. And something about that made her realize how much his words affected her.


	7. One Week, One Hope

**Alan hasn't come home. When he does, he receives news that may change him.**

* * *

**One Week, One Hope**

"Mom was worried about you all night,"

Alan pressed a hand to his chest, frightened at the voice that spoke out from the darkness. Rae turned on the hallway light, her slippers and pajamas awfully crooked. Alan unbuttoned his jacket, thoughts of a warm bed coming into his mind. It was early morning, the sun was still sleeping in.

"I was up all night with her, until she finally let sleep silence her,"

Alan hadn't thought twice about his mother, but with Rae's hunched spine and dragged feet, he wondered what had been the cause for her quiet mood the last couple of days. He finally asked out of concern.

"Rae," he began, "you've been different lately,"

"And? You are never around anymore, maybe you forgot your sister's personality,"

He chuckled, yet felt as if she was truly affected by his recent absences, "That's not it, I'm around,"

"Only when you're not out cheating on Benni,"

He snapped from the last button. Now that he fixed his eyes on Rae's back as she poured cereal in a bowl, he was clearly convinced this was not a laughing matter. The feeling of a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. He wondered, had Benni found out? It was only a week since he met Terra, although it seemed as if it went by in two days.

"She's been calling the house," Rae stored the cereal back in the cupboard, "haven't you heard?"

"No, I've heard nothing, no one has told me that she's been calling,"

"That's because this is the first time in five days that you've come back to the house," she set her cereal on the table, sitting down to dine before getting ready to go to an environment she hated more than ever.

"It hasn't...," his tongue strolled on a faint sound on for too long, realizing that he had been a mere ghost in his home. He threw his jacket over a chair and sat across from Rae. He needed to know why Benni had called, but he felt as if he knew the reason, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was out for so long, just know I'm not cheating on Benni,"

"Everyone knows," she slurped, "even Benni,"

"What did she call about?"

"You know, I never thought you'd betray anyone," she swirled her spoon in her milk, "you're my role model and yet, you abandoned a woman who experienced pain out of love for you and gave you a daughter,"

Alan buried his head in his hands. Cheating felt so right. It gave him relief, it gave him air to breath. He wanted to live on feeling young. The responsibility of taking care of a mother and child was too much. Despite it all, he couldn't help the feeling of overwhelming joy that he was a father and that he had a baby girl.

Rae finished her cereal and exited with a whispered, "I know you'll do the right thing," before leaving Alan to sit alone.

In the silence, he went over his past with Benni. She was beautiful, honest, and unlike any other. He had truly felt something surreal within himself every moment he heard her voice, saw her face, touched her skin. Terra was no comparison. She was being used, while Benni, the woman Alan realized he truly wanted, was aware of his fidelity.

He set out in a path toward the phone. If he dialed her this early in the morning, would she hear him out, forgive him? And most of all, would she take him back?


End file.
